The present invention relates to a multiple contact pin holder of a modular connection device for telephone or weak current systems, with means for solderless insulation displacement wiring, comprising at least one pivoting cover which can be pressed down onto the body of the contact pin holder. The pivoting cover has a contact side with ribs which extend toward the body. The ribs enter slits formed in the body for insertion of the wires when the pivoting cover is pressed down onto the body, and which press the inserted wires into the contact pins' insulation displacers.
Solderless wiring is becoming increasingly important in all areas of weak-current technology. In this context, a multiple contact pin holder of the type described above has been made known by EP-A-O 310 832 from the same applicant.
With this type of arrangement, however, the fact remains that the wires may exit from the body fairly easily before being pressed into the slits, which means that the insertion process must be repeated, which is a problem. The fact that the pivoting cover must remain in position after being pressed down in order to hold the wires in place is a further disadvantage.